


Baekyeon drabbles

by Juuichi_Vritria



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuichi_Vritria/pseuds/Juuichi_Vritria
Summary: Compilations of Baekyeon drabbles and short stories





	Baekyeon drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time publishing some of my works here in this site. I really do appreciate your opinions about what I write. I hope you'd enjoy it.

Taeyeon sat down by the chair having a photo-book in her hands. Before her is also a lady sitting on a mono-block. 

“You looked so beautiful here.”

The young lady smiled before flipping the photo book which contains the pictures of her together with the one she has been talking to. She continued.

“The difference between us is pretty obvious back then, but now look at us, we look alike.”

Taeyeon closed the book and looked at the corpse that was already unrecognizable due to the torn flesh and missing facial features.  
With a grin, she spoke. 

“Because I’m you now.”


End file.
